Top Secret
by Chocobollo
Summary: El deseo no se puede evitar, pero sí se puede esconder.


Removió su café, dejó la cucharita en el plato y suspiró lentamente.

"Kyle…Creo que Stan me está siendo infiel."

El pelirrojo la miró, sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

"No digas tonterías, Wendy. Sabes que lleva toda su vida colgado de ti."

"Hasta ahora. Ni siquiera me besa!" se quejó ella ofuscada. "Siempre tiene alguna escusa para no quedar conmigo y…bueno…" la chica se ruborizó. "De sexo ni hablamos."

Broflovski no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona y ella le miró con odio.

"No sé por qué me lo estás contando a mí, de todas maneras. Crees que sé si es verdad?"

"Eres su amigo." Explicó ella cogiéndole de la mano. "Kyle…Si te enterases de algo…me lo dirías?"

"Y traicionar la confianza de mi mejor amigo?" inquirió el alzando las cejas. Wendy se echó hacia atrás, enfadada.

"Todos los tíos sois iguales! Da igual a quien hagáis daño si podéis seguir haciendo los capullos juntos!"

"Tú le dirías a Clyde que Bebe le está siendo infiel si fuese así?"

Ella se mordió el labio, derrotada y él sonrió ligeramente. Se miró el reloj y sacó su cartera de dinero.

"Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana en clase." Dijo mientras dejaba un billete en la mesa para pagar la cuenta de ambos.

"Kyle, por favor!" pidió la chica. Él la miró.

"Oye, Wendy. Si Stan de verdad te estuviese siendo infiel, qué harías?" quiso saber. Ella frunció el ceño.

"Supongo que después de pegarle una paliza, me enrollaría con otro tío para vengarme."

"Entonces serias igual de mala persona que él." Dijo el pelirrojo con sorna. Testaburger bebió de su café y se relamió el labio, pensativa.

"Todos tenemos nuestro lado cruel, Kyle." Dijo secamente.

"Incluso tú?" dijo él. Ella le miró con suspicacia.

"E incluso tú."

Broflovski alzó las cejas sorprendido y se despidió con una sonrisa. Salió de la cafetería y se frotó las manos por el frio. Después sacó su móvil y marcó el número.

"Ey, Stan. Qué haces?"

"Kyle, donde estás? Cartman ha venido a buscarte aquí porque no estabas en tu casa!"el pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

"Dile que había quedado con alguien."

Oyó como Marsh se lo decía al otro y también los gritos de enfado de Eric. Sonrió ligeramente.

"Oye, quieres que vaya un rato a tu casa? Tenemos que hablar de algo." Siguió.

"Con Cartman aquí? No, gracias."

"No te preocupes por él. Dentro de una hora empieza su programa favorito, así que se irá."

"Bueno, si tan convencido estás…" suspiró el moreno.

"Es que no quieres verme?" jugueteó Kyle.

"Joder, sabes que sí."

"Entonces estaré allí dentro de unos minutos." El pelirrojo colgó y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

Caminó a paso ligero hacia la casa de los Marsh y cuando llegó no necesitó llamar a la puerta. Cartman la abrió de golpe, hecho una furia.

"Mierda, Kyle! Quien te crees que eres para largarte y no avisarme?" se quejó mientras Stan salía tras él. Broflovski le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Lo siento, Eric. Un imprevisto familiar." Explicó. Cartman rodó los ojos exasperado.

"Estás perdonado. Y ahora…podemos irnos a mi casa?" pidió. La mirada del pelirrojo se cruzó con la de Marsh, que se mordió el labio y negó lentamente para que Eric no le viese.

"Creo que me quedaré un rato con Stan." Explicó Kyle al momento.

"Oh, no lo creo…"se burló Eric cogiéndole de la cintura y apretándole contra él. "Tú te vienes conmigo, judío. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer."

El moreno tuvo que apartar la mirada, enfadado.

"Cartman! Te he dicho que hoy no!" se quejó Broflovski. "Había quedado con Stan antes!"

"Prefieres estar con él ? Pensaba que viniste corriendo a mi porque no tenias a nadie más!"

"Tío, no nos jodas! Sabes que soy su mejor amigo!" exclamó Marsh. Cartman se giró hacia él lentamente.

"Pero yo soy su pareja, Stanley." Sonrió. "Kahl es mio."

"No te pases." Masculló el pelirrojo. Eric le miró con odio y él le abrazó. "Te prometo que mañana iré a tu casa y haremos lo que tú quieras."

La cara de Cartman empezó a volverse roja con aquel pensamiento y sonrió de manera arrogante y lasciva.

"Muy bien, Kahl. Esperaré hasta mañana." Le besó con brusquedad y Stan frunció el ceño por ello.

"Hasta mañana." Se despidió Kyle, dejándole marchar.

Él y su amigo permanecieron en el jardín hasta que Cartman desapareció por la esquina. Entonces Stan agarró del brazo al pelirrojo y lo arrastró hacia dentro de su casa. Subieron hasta su habitación y el moreno cerró la puerta de golpe. Cogió a Broflovski con fuerza y lo estampó contra la pared.

"Ay, eso duele!" se quejó el pelirrojo.

"Verte con él sí que duele…" masculló el moreno agarrándole de la cintura y apretándose contra él, antes de besarle con pasión.

Kyle le cogió de la nuca, atrayéndole más hacia él y abrió la boca para buscar la lengua de Stanley y atraparla con la suya.

"Si…tuvieses la decencia…de dejarla a ella…" empezó entre besos."...yo dejaría…a Cartman…"

"Solo estás con él para ponerme celoso porque sabes que mientras esté con Wendy no podré reaccionar delante de los demás." Dijo el otro mientras le besaba el cuello y le quitaba el abrigo.

"Y funciona?" preguntó Kyle mordiéndose el labio. Los ojos azules del moreno le miraron llenos de fuego.

"No soporto verte con él. No soporto que te toque ni que te mire como si te estuviese desnudando."

"Pues ya sabes mis condiciones." El pelirrojo le quitó la camiseta y se agachó ligeramente para besarle el pecho. "Deja a Wendy, y yo dejaré al gordo."

"Mierda…Siempre fuiste demasiado astuto" masculló Stan cogiéndole a horcajadas y llevándolo a su cama. Le quitó la camiseta y le besó de nuevo mientras empezaba a desabrocharle el cinturón.

"He hablado con Wendy. Ella ya lo sabe." Explicó Broflovski subiendo ligeramente la pelvis para facilitarle el trabajo. Soltó un fuerte gemido y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Stanley aprovechó aquello para cogerle del trasero y morderle ligeramente la entrepierna. "Mmm….No podrás escondérselo mucho más tiempo."

"Sabe que tú eres "la otra"?" jugueteó el otro quitándole los pantalones.

"No, eso no lo sabe." Sonrió con malicia el pelirrojo mordiéndose el labio.

"Mmm…que travieso, Broflovski…Mereces un castigo." Murmuró Marsh empezando a desabrocharse el pantalón.

…

Wendy entró en su casa todavía preocupada. Había algo en la mirada de Kyle… ¿Y si ya le estaba ocultando algo? Y si sabía ya quien era la guarra con la que Stanley se estaba viendo en secreto?

Una vez en su habitación cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Stanley. Sonó varias veces, pero nadie lo cogió. Cabreada y decidida a dar con él, marcó el número del móvil.

….

"Di-diga…"

"Stan? Soy yo."

Kyle gimió demasiado alto y el moreno tuvo que taparle la boca de pronto, pero no se separó de él. Aquello le excitaba demasiado.

"Stan?" repitió la chica confusa.

"Si…dime…" Marsh se mordió el labio para no gemir también. Con su brazo libre cogió a Kyle de la cintura y lo incorporó un poco. Broflovski empezó a besarle y a lamerle el cuello, jadeando y gimiendo lo más bajo de lo que era capaz en aquella situación.

"Nada. Solo estaba pensando en ti y…" siguió la chica algo confusa.

"Cuelga el puto teléfono, Stanley." Le susurró el pelirrojo al oído al mismo tiempo.

"Eh…Wendy...Ahora no puedo hablar…"

"Pero…!"

"Hasta mañana!"

Stan tiró el teléfono hacia el otro extremo de la cama y agarró con fuerza a Kyle de las caderas.

"Aaaah!" gimió el otro.

…..

Wendy miró su teléfono y se mordió el labio, ofendida. Empezaba a cabrearse de verdad ante tanto misterio. Pensó en llamar a Kyle, pero no quería que la llamase pesada. Además, a lo mejor Kyle estaba con Cartman…

…..

El sol se puso y la habitación quedó a oscuras conforme la noche se cernía.

"Te quiero." Murmuró Stanley tumbado junto a su amigo, acariciándole la espalda.

"Si me quisieras ya habrías dejado a Wendy." dijo el pelirrojo exhausto.

"Kyle, ella fue muy importante para mi. No quiero hacerle daño. Aguanta un poco, por favor"

Broflovski rodó los ojos y se incorporó un poco para besarle en los labios.

"Eres un bastardo. Me sedujiste sabiendo lo que te deseaba. Y eso que tienes novia." Susurró. Stan rió un poco.

"Tú también lo eres. Primero aceptaste mi seducción y luego me haces sufrir yéndote con Cartman."

"No le dejaré hasta que no la dejes a ella." Repitió Kyle decidido. Marsh sonrió con tristeza.

"Lo haré en cuanto pueda hacerlo sin causarle demasiado dolor." Dijo pasando su mano por el brazo desnudo de su amigo y amante. "Solo prométeme que no te acostarás con Cartman."

"Creo que él espera que lo haga mañana." Asintió el pelirrojo. Stan se puso tenso.

"Kyle, no, por favor…" pidió horrorizado.

"No lo haré, tranquilo." Contestó el otro rodando los ojos. "No estoy tan loco y nunca te haría daño de esa manera. Sé que tú tampoco has vuelto a acostarte con Wendy desde que estamos juntos."

Marsh suspiró aliviado y se puso boca arriba, mirando hacia el oscuro techo.

"Supongo que los dos somos unos bastardos…." Murmuró. Broflovski sonrió y se colocó encima de él. Le dio un tierno beso.

"Wendy dice que todos tenemos un lado cruel"

"Y el nuestro es de los peores" sonrió su pareja, abrazándole.

"Sí, no quiero ni imaginarme la cara de Cartman cuando sepa que le he estado utilizando." Rió Kyle.

"Pues imagínate como se pondrá Wendy." Suspiró el moreno pasando sus manos entre los rizos.

"Bueno, dejemos de pensar en eso " Broflovski le volvió a besar con dulzura. Marsh cerró los ojos y le apretó contra él, deseándole con locura.

"Y sigamos siendo crueles…" le susurró al oído.

….

_Me apetecía un Style, pero quería verlos en plan maliciosos! XD_

_Espero que os guste!^^ _

_South Park no me pertenece : / _


End file.
